


Bees For Heights

by justansgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Dean Has a Fear of Heights, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justansgirl/pseuds/justansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, I’ll tell you what,” Dean started as he ate a bit from the pink candy, “If you get on the roller coaster with me, I’ll take you to collect honey and be with the bees for a whole day,” he said, knowing that Cas liked bees more than anything and had asked Dean to let him go to a bee-yard and collect honey with the beekeepers. Cas stayed silent for a second and glared at Dean, thinking if collecting honey was enough to make him get on the roller coaster. “Fine,” he said angrily as he ate his cotton candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bees For Heights

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Fanfic Challenge:
> 
> PROMPT #53  
> Dean decides to take Cas to a theme park. Cas doesn’t want to try the rollercoaster for the first time but Dean teases him so much Cas angrily gives in. Once up there though Dean realises his mistake & freaks out. Cas starts to tease him, but then offers comfort when he sees how scared of heights Dean really is. 
> 
> Prompt by Louisa Stoefller

“Come on Cas, let’s try the roller coaster!” Dean said as he tried to convince his boyfriend to get on the game for what could be the fiftieth time since they arrived to the theme park. “Dean, I already told you I don’t want to,” Cas replied, already bothered by his boyfriend’s stubbornness. Dean sighed and walked with Cas to some stand that sell cotton candy and bought two for both of them. “Alright, I’ll tell you what,” Dean started as he ate a bit from the pink candy, “If you get on the roller coaster with me, I’ll take you to collect honey and be with the bees for a whole day,” he said, knowing that Cas liked bees more than anything and had asked Dean to let him go to a bee-yard and collect honey with the beekeepers. Cas stayed silent for a second and glared at Dean, thinking if collecting honey was enough to make him get on the roller coaster. “Fine,” he said angrily as he ate his cotton candy.

After a few minutes, they both walked to the line of the game and waited for their turn. They had come to an agreement; Cas would get on the roller coaster if Dean won him a stuffed bee in some game and if he took him to the bee-yard on the weekend. With his excellent shooting skills, Dean was able to win a huge stuffed bee in a shooting game and get a huge kiss from Cas as he gave him the prize. They were already on the cart, checking the security bars and their seatbelts. “I’m sorry sir, but I’m afraid you can’t get on with the stuffed animal,” the girl who ran the game said as she pointed at the huge bee that took almost half of Cas’ seat. “I can keep it here and you could pick it up when you come down from the roller coaster,” She added with a sympathetic smile and Cas gave her the bee reluctantly. “ _It’s gonna be worth it,” , “It’s just a stupid game,” , “The bees,”_ Cas repeated on his mind as the cart started moving.

He held Dean’s arm tightly as the cart got to the highest point of the ride and closed his eyes when they quickly moved downwards, squeezing his boyfriend’s arms. Cas soon realized that it wasn’t that bad and that he actually was having fun, but on the other side, Dean realized that he was really scared of heights and what seemed a good idea a few minutes before, now was some kind of living hell for him. "Shit" Dean mumbled as the ride got to one for it's highest points and closed his eyes to avoid looking down and panic even more. “What? Are you scared now?” Cas asked teasingly, almost screaming as the ride continued. “Me? No… Not at all…” Dean replied quickly, his knuckles turning white because of how tightly he was holding onto the security bar. “You spend two hours teasing me because I was scared, but who is the “baby in a trench coat” now?” Cas continued mockingly, repeating the same phrase Dean had used when Castiel confessed he was scared. “Alright, I’m scared of heights, cut it off,” Dean replied and closed his eyes as they slowly moved to another high point of the ride. Cas sighed and felt a bit bad for teasing his boyfriend and put his hand on top of Dean’s, looking to relax his grip slightly on the bar. “It’s okay, Dean. I’m here, nothing will happen to you,” he whispered as the rest of the people got quiet and squeezed his hand slightly as the cart moved downwards at a quick speed. Castiel finally managed to soothe his boyfriend a little for the rest of the ride and sighed in relief when it finally ended. “It wasn’t that bad, right?” Cas said playfully as the bars went up and unbuttoned his seatbelt before getting out of the ride. “Shut up,” Dean mumbled angrily as he followed Cas and went with him to get his stuffed bee. “So, we’re going to the bee-yard the next week, right?” Castiel asked as he held Dean’s hand and walked with him to another game. “Yeah,” his boyfriend replied and Cas grinned a little at the grumpy look on his face. “I love you, Dean. Thanks for bringing me here, it’s been really fun and I love my bee,” Castiel mentioned and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, making Dean smile and relax almost instantly. “No problem, angel… Thanks for helping me up there,” he said sheepishly and wrapped his arm around his shoulder without letting go of Cas’ hand. “You’re welcome, I’m glad you’re okay,” Castiel said and smiled widely as Dean stopped and leaned to kiss him before they continued looking for a game. “Let’s get on the ferris wheel!” Cas said excitedly as he pointed at the huge wheel with his free hand as Dean’s smile dropped, _“Shit,”_ he thought as Cas pulled him towards the line.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first fanfic ever and I'm sorry that it's super short and shitty, I wrote it in very short time and I just got out of work so I'm super tired,
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please let me know if there's any mistake I have missed.
> 
> Also, thank you for reading!


End file.
